Nem tudo é o que parece
by Amy-0
Summary: O que fazer quando quem mais te ama não nota a sua presença? Quando tudo o que fazemos parece não ter resultado e a unica coisa que sobra é uma lagrima sofrida? Mas e se isso não for nada mais que uma simples confusão?


Olá =3

Essa é minha primeira oneshot que posto( e primeira fanfinc que escrevo tb =p)

Espero que gostem ;)

* * *

Usava um vestido vinho com a parte superior bem justa e com um decote delicado em 'v', a saia do vestido era longa e volumosa com uma pequena calda, meus longos e negros cabelos estavam parcialmente presos num coque e no rosto uma maquiagem leve que destacava o verde de meus olhos e ressaltava meus lábios avolumados. Por onde andava via olhares direcionados a mim, isso já estava me cansando.

A festa estava linda, mais precisava de ar puro e de refrescar meus pensamentos, por isso sai e fui em direção à varanda, lá fiquei imersa em meus pensamentos enquanto observava a lua cheia no céu, definitivamente era um dia perfeito para um casamento. Casamento... Acho que nunca vou me casar... Nunca terei essa sorte de **_ele_** se apaixonar por mim. O simples imaginar já me parece impossível. Suspiro, como o amo, será que ele nunca me notará?

A porta da varanda se abre e mesmo sem olhar consigo perceber que era ele, parecia que o clima mudava quando ele estava por perto, sua fragrância única e inconfundível pra mim me trazia muitas recordações. Sempre fui apaixonada por ele, desde o primeiro dia que o conheci eu o amei e desde então fiz de tudo pra me tornar mais bela, mais inteligente, mais interessante. Apenas pra ele me notar, mas foi em vão. Ele nunca sequer me olhou, todas as vezes que tentava me aproximar ou conversar com ele era ignorada ou ele simplesmente ia embora.

Não pude deixar de escapar uma lagrima que escorreu suave e dolorosamente pelo meu rosto. Ato que não fora despercebido por ele.

-O ama tanto que choras? - ele pergunta

- Hã? Como assim? - pergunto confusa, será que ele percebeu que o amo?

- Aquele Hanyo. O ama tanto que choras pelo casamento dele? - ele refez a pergunta

- Hum!? Não... O Inu pra mim sempre foi como um irmão. Não choro por isso. Estou definitivamente muito feliz por ele. Por ter finalmente seu amor correspondido e por poder ser feliz com aquela que ama. – respondi

-Então porque choras, humana?- perguntou parecendo levemente curioso

Será que ele nunca vai me ver como algo além de uma tola e frágil humana? Será que nunca ele poderá ao menos me chamar pelo nome? Suspirei resignada, provavelmente nunca. E então respondi: - É que eu acredito que nunca terei essa sorte... Que nunca me casarei...

-Por que diz isso, humana? –era impressão ou ele estava curioso?

Voltei meus olhos para a lua e o respondi: - por que quem amo, sequer me nota...

-Então ele deve ser um tolo. –sua voz estava mais áspera, ele parecia irritado, mas por quê?

Com o susto que levei com as palavras dele, acabei me virando rápido demais e perdendo o equilíbrio, mas antes que pudesse cair senti uma mão na minha cintura. E ao olhar pra ele, ali tão próximo de mim as lagrimas voltaram a brotar, agora grossas, pesadas.

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru. Não seja gentil comigo. Não faça isso... Por favor... -desabafo evitando o olhar

-Porque humana?- ele questiona

-Por quê? Por que... Eu sempre te amei sesshoumaru... Desde o começo sempre te amei... Por conta disso inventava de ajudar o Inu nos estudos, de nos reunirmos na casa dele, tudo sempre pra pelo menos poder ficar um pouco próxima de você, sempre rezando pra que pelo menos eu pudesse te avistar, mesmo que fosse a distancia, mesmo que eu não significasse nada pra você...

Agora as lagrimas caiam mais velozes mais pesadas. Fecho os olhos tentando me controlar e evitar as lagrimas de cair mas parecia algo impossível até que então sinto a mão dele levantar delicadamente meu queixo. Abro os olhos e me impressiono com o sorriso que vejo nos lábios dele. Não era um dos de costume, um dos sarcásticos e irônicos que ele costumava dar. Não. Era um lindo, sincero. O olhei confusa... O que esse sorriso significava? Já não entendia nada.

- Eu também... Pra mim você sempre foi especial, sempre foi única. Seu cheiro, seu sorriso sempre mexeram comigo. Mas eu sempre achei que você e aquele maldito hanyo estivessem juntos, sempre achei que você o amava e por isso me afastava de você. Por que se eu continuasse por perto eu não conseguiria me controlar, a vontade de te tomar pra mim e de te marcar como minha era forte demais. E enquanto via você se tornar cada vez mais bela, cada vez melhor, só piorava. O desejo de lhe possuir e de lhe tornar minha se tonava insuportável não me deixando outra escolha senão me afastar. Eu a amo Kagome. – ele fala calmamente com uma voz gentil

O olho incrédula, isso e mesmo verdade? Ele me ama também? Isso e mesmo verdade? Por que se for um sonho eu não quero acordar nunca mais!

- Isso e mesmo verdade? Você me ama mesmo?- digo por entre soluços

- Sim, minha kagome. – ele responde se aproximando e dando um leve selinho em meus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que limpava minhas lagrimas com sua mão livre.

Sorrio alegremente, esse devia ser o melhor dia da minha vida. E com isso ele me puxa pra mais perto dele com a mão que ainda estava na minha cintura e com a outra aproxima meu rosto do dele pela nuca. Nossos lábios se tocam gentilmente num beijo casto e demorado. Mas logo ele pede passagem com a língua e eu a cedo, aprofundando assim o beijo que a principio foi calmo e gentil, no qual apenas vasculhávamos toda a área um do outro e buscávamos conhecer cada pedacinho, porem o beijo foi esquentando e se tornando mais quente, apaixonado, carregado dos desejos que foram ignorados por tanto tempo. Nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente enquanto minhas mãos o envolviam pelo pescoço e acariciavam gentilmente sua nuca e as dele me aproximava e mantinha nossos corpos colados ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava delicadamente minhas costas me arranhando ocasionalmente me fazendo soltar suspiros de desejo.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo ficamos ali, nos beijando e recuperando o tempo perdido, mas logo o ar se fez necessário e tivemos que nos separar, mas apenas o necessário para recuperarmos o folego. Encostamos nossa testa uma na outra e ficamos nos olhando, perdidos em pensamentos e imersos na felicidade de estarmos no braço de quem amamos. Até que um barulho se fez ouvir e ao virar notei Inuyasha parado na porta da varanda com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Então, vocês finalmente se acertaram, hein? –comentou brincando

-V-você... Sabia?- perguntei corando

- Ka você sempre foi muito evidente. Não sei como esse idiota nunca reparou.-

- Não se mete Inuyasha.- disse Sesshoumaru friamente – Você não deveria estar na sua festa de casamento? –perguntou querendo se livrar do meio irmão.

- Feh... Fiquei cansado de agradecer todo mundo por ter vindo e de ficar tirando foto o tempo todo- disse irritado- não sei pra que minha mãe e a kikyo insistiram tanto num casamento tão grande.

-Imagino que seja mesmo cansativo... Só de observar vocês fiquei cansada- comentei brincando

- Espero que logo possamos ir para a lua de mel... - falou Inu com um sorrisinho malicioso

- Poupe-me de seus devaneios, hanyo.

- Então e melhor falar com todo mundo logo, não?- comentei

Ele me olhou curioso. E deu um risinho – Está bom... Já entendi vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – E dizendo isso ele se virou, mas antes de sair ele voltou a falar – Ah... É melhor você não fazer a kah sofrer. Senão vai se ver comigo. - e saiu da varanda voltando à festa.

-Enfim sós... – sussurrou sesshoumaru no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar dos pés a cabeça e logo em seguida tomou meus lábios com paixão e desejo.

Quando o ar fez falta mais uma vez, separamos nossos lábios delicadamente e ficamos com as testas coladas apreciando a presença um do outro. Até que eu finalmente falei - Acho melhor voltarmos à festa...

-hum... Tem certeza? Acho que podemos fazer algo muito mais divertido... – disse me dando um selinho

- Tenho sim... Depois, hum... ,nos continuamos a fazer esse algo mais divertido – digo sorrindo e logo dou mais um selinho nele e separo nossos corpos. E segurando a mão dele o puxo em direção da festa.

Enquanto andava pela festa em busca de meus amigos observo que muitos olhares nos seguiam. Olhares assustados, confusos e impressionados. Afinal, o sempre frio e distante sesshoumaru que sempre se mantinha afastado e longe de todos, com sua grande classe e pose de superioridade. Agora estava andando calmamente ao lado e de mãos dada a uma humana. O olhei e sorri, ainda não conseguia acreditar que não era um sonho.

Chegando perto dos meus amigos pude ver um sorriso sincero vindo de Sango e outro de Mirok. Eles sabiam sobre meus sentimentos pelo sesshoumaru e pude perceber ficaram muito felizes ao nos ver juntos, porem eles não falaram nada e eu agradeço por isso, queria só curtir o momento guardar toda essa felicidade mais um pouquinho dentro de mim e não ficar respondendo as perguntas de todos. Ficamos os quatro juntos durante o resto da festa, conversando e nos divertindo juntos, até que quando era mais ou menos meia-noite os noivos foram embora para a tão aguardada lua de mel e com isso aos poucos a festa foi esvaziando. Logo que foi possível eu e sesshoumaru escapamos desapercebidamente e fomos para o estacionamento pegar o carro dele.

Paramos em frente a um Mercury Cougar XR 7, 1973 preto conversível. O carro era lindo, sem falar que era a cara dele. Ele abriu a porta pra mim e não pude deixar de rir.

- que foi? – perguntou intrigado

-hum... É só que o carro é realmente sua cara... –respondo dando um selinho nele e entrando no carro.

Logo em seguida ele entra e começa a dirigir. Ficamos calados por um tempo e comecei a o observar, a maneira como ele dirigia, sua expressão seria, os movimentos precisos, como ele conseguia ser tão perfeito?

- Se você continuar me encarando assim vou ter que parar o carro e te tomar pra mim aqui mesmo. – assim que o ouvi eu corei instantaneamente e me virei pra observar a estrada, mas não sem antes observar um sorrisinho brotando no rosto dele. Fiquei observando o trajeto e me perguntando 'onde será que ele esta me levando?' o vejo virar a direita depois à esquerda e subir por uma rua quando por fim ele parou numa espécie de mirante e sai do carro. O observei sair do carro e depois olhei a nossa volta, o lugar era totalmente deserto e escuro, sem nenhuma iluminação. O que será que ele queria me mostrar aqui?  
Me levantei e fui até ele – Sesshoumaru... Onde estamos?

- Olhe...- ele simplesmente disse apontando para frente e assim que eu segui a direção indicada por ele com meus olhos eu me surpreendi. O lugar era lindo! Tinha uma vista perfeita da cidade inteira, ela parecia tão pequena lá em baixo, podia ver apenas as pequenas luzinhas como se fossem varias estrelas cobrindo todo o solo e ao olhar pra cima pude ver a grande lua cheia, magnificamente lá no meio do céu cercada de inúmeras estrelas que eu não conseguiria ver se estivesse lá embaixo. O lugar era maravilhoso, um pequeno paraíso.

-Sesshy é lindo! –disse sorridente o abraçando pela cintura e apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Me chamou de que? –ele perguntou rindo

- Hum... Você... Não gosta? – perguntei envergonhada

- Só estranhei um pouco, mas pode me chamar como quiser **_minha_ **kagome- ele respondeu calmamente me dando um selinho depois.

-er... Como você conheceu esse lugar, sesshy? – perguntei ainda envergonhada

-Foi apenas acidentalmente, mas esse acabou se tornando meu refugio, o lugar pra onde vou quando preciso pensar e refrescar minha cabeça...

- Obrigada... – estava realmente feliz por ele partilhar um lugar tão importante pra ele assim

- Pelo que?

- Por me fazer me sentir especial, por me amar, por me apresentar seu refugio, por ser meu.

Ele me beijou, ardentemente, apaixonadamente me trouxe para ainda mais perto dele e logo me pegou e me fez sentar no capo do carro dele. Eu o abracei com minhas pernas aumentando ainda mais o contato entre nos dois as mãos dele deslizavam pelo meu corpo me acariciando ate que uma delas subiu ate meu seio e começou a o massagear me fazendo gemer e o puxar pra mais perto com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra arranhava levemente as costas dele, eu o queria, o desejava.

Quando ele repentinamente se afastou me deixando confusa. Fiz algo errado?

- É melhor irmos, e continuarmos num lugar mais apropriado- sua voz estava rouca pelo desejo e só de o ouvir assim soltei um leve gemido. Ele me pegou e colocou no chão delicadamente e entrou no carro partindo assim que eu entrei também.

Assim que chegamos no apartamento dele, mal fechamos a porta e já começamos a nos beijar. Logo ele me prensou entre a parede e enquanto descia os beijos ao meu colo ele habilmente abria meu vestido o despindo, me deixando apenas de roupas intimas e se afastando ligeiramente pra me observar.

- Você é linda! Perfeita! Minha pequena.- disse redistribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu desajeitadamente o despia.

As mãos dele desceram para minhas coxas me levantando e fazendo com que eu o envolvesse com minhas pernas e em seguida me carregou assim ate o quarto me despejando na cama delicadamente se postando a minha frente e terminando de tirar as próprias roupas. Ele da um beijo quente lotado de desejos e logo desliza uma de suas mãos ate minha feminilidade e a acaricia superficialmente me fazendo derreter logo tirando aquele pedaço de tecido que ainda o impedia de ter um toque mais intimo ao mesmo tempo em que descia seus beijos ate meus seios e os chupava, acariciava e mordiscava-o me fazendo perder qualquer fragmento de razão que eu poderia ainda ter. Agora um de seus dedos me penetra. Mas logo ele tira, assustado e me olha.

- Você... É... ?

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça.

- Você tem certeza? Quer continuar, ou...

- Sesshy... Eu o quero, mais que tudo, Eu preciso de você...- falei arrastadamente, estava louca de desejo, eu o queria o desejava completamente dentro de mim.

Ele não esperou mais nenhum segundo, me beijou calmamente e voltou a me preparar com os dedos delicadamente e lentamente me deixando louca. Logo estava pronta e ele postou a masculinidade dele em frente a minha feminilidade e a penetrou delicadamente. Soltei um gemido de dor. Ele me beijou carinhosamente por um tempo e quando percebeu que tinha me acostumado com seu tamanho ele começou a se movimentar devagar suas mãos vagado pelo meu corpo acariciando-o e aos poucos ele foi aumentando o ritmo me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto enquanto o arranhava e deslizava minha mãos pelo seu corpo sentindo cada musculo, cada detalhe dele.

Não muito depois eu cheguei ao meu ápice levando ele também ao dele logo em seguida. Ele logo se deitou ao meu lado e me fez apoiar minha cabeça em seu peito me acariciando gentilmente.

- Te amo sesshy- sussurrei

-Eu também, minha pequena.

E logo adormeci abraçada ao meu amado e com um grande sorriso no rosto. E essa foi à primeira das muitas noites que tivemos juntos.


End file.
